Wands and Bones
by WonderDaze
Summary: Harry was looking forward to a new start in forks with his godfathers but he did not expect that with a blink of an eye he'd find someone to love.


**SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Original characters mentioned from neither Harry Potter nor Twillight series.**

**Hi everyone this is my first Hp/Twillight fic and uhmmm its really different from what my writing style is. I'm just putting this out here so hopefully it gets positive reactions. this would probably more of a drabble fic.**

**This is a Jacob/Harry **

**

* * *

**

The Magical world was once again at peace when Britain's greatest hero, the boy who lived for the second time plunged Gryffindor's sword in the Dark Lord's chest eliciting an ear piercing scream as the last piece of the Dark Lord's soul departed the land of the living, never to return again.

The remaining resistance against the dark forces cheered as the remaining death eaters along with the few dark creatures they recruited withdrew towards the Forbidden forest only to be intercepted by the centaurs were finally subdued and waited for their trials. The joy was short lived when the reality of their own loss dawned on them. Too many innocent civilians along with a few Order members were lost during the battle. Harry Potter The-boy-who-lived scanned the battlefield afraid for the lives of his friends and acquaintances as he was surveying the field he saw that there under one of the boulders thrown by the giants lie Mad eye Moody's crushed body the only visible and recognizable part of him was his infamous eye that was now staring blankly ahead, a few feet away you can make out another figure as lifeless as moody's body upon closer inspection you'd be able to recognize the body of one smirking Nymphadora Tonks slightly charred from her opponent Bellatrix Lestrange's darker version of the _Incendio_(1) spell but it was clear who the victor was since you could see Bellatrix's decapitated head a few feet away but the sight that hurt the most was the Weasley family huddled together crying for their only daughter/sister turned death eater Ginevra Wealey that was blinded by the Dark Lord's offer of riches and fame she willingly betrayed her family that'd almost caused Mr. Weasley's life, who now lie dead as she was hit by a stray _Avada Kedavra _while dueling her own mother.

Refusing any form of medical attention Harry sat atop of a small hill overseeing Hogwarts. He was scanning the field until his attention was caught by Severus Snape, Lucius and Draco Malfoy the great spies for the Light trudging towards him. He tried to smile at them but it came out as a grimace as he held his neglected bleeding shoulder. Severus ever the thoughtful one immediately worked on his injury and gave him vials of pepper up and blood replenishing potion which he immediately drank. "Is everything ready?" green eyes glanced at the two blondes standing beside Severus "It is, Remus and Sirius already prepared everything." Lucius said the usual arrogant tone was absent as he sees Harry now as one of his close friends. Harry gave the man a nod before sitting up and hugging each man before him "Take care of yourselves, I'll miss you guys be sure to visit okay?" Draco Malfoy with all his pureblood etiquette training couldn't help but sob as Harry Potter his good friend, the one who gave them freedom from Narcissa Malfoy's controlling Death Eater clutches was now leaving the wizarding world.

After activating his portkey and safely arriving at his destination Harry breathed a sigh of relief as from this moment on Harry James Potter was now a free man and a shivering one for that matter.

As if sensing his arrival and distress Remus Lupin along with his lover Sirius Black threw open the door of their newly acquired house and ushered the shivering teen inside and proceeded to cover him in fluffy white towels placing a warm cup of cocoa in front of him which he immediately drank .

After a few days of adjusting living with his godparent and his lover he was introduced to the La Push pack whom apparently was helping Remus accept his inner wolf and that was when he met _him_. He was at first surprised by the muscular build of these people Billy if he was not mistaken was waiting for someone the last member of their pack and as if on cue the door opened and revealed a tall bronze skinned man with well defined muscles and inky black hair slightly pulled into a low ponytail entered the room and briefly paused and as if someone was to attack him and then the young wolf's gaze suddenly focused towards Harry and without a second of thought he transformed and lunged the boy who live.


End file.
